monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem of Satiation
Emblem of Satiation is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A small crest engraved with the design of a goddess with insect wings. One of the extremely valuable legendary magical tools made by a certain human sage for the purpose of overcoming "hunger". It gathers the mana in the air to the body of the person that wears it, and takes it in as the life force necessary for living. In other words, as long as you wear this you will not starve, and it becomes possible to live without eating. However, this magic tool tries to take in all the surrounding mana into one's body indiscriminately and without hindrance. Although it is not a problem if it is mana in normal air, while wearing this emblem, if you step foot into the Mamono Realm full of Mamono Mana, or the bedroom where monsters and their partners have joined, you will immediately transform into an incubus or monster. Also, in some cases it may even cause monsterization from merely approaching monsters. Since the mana taken in is of such a large amount and dense state that it is incomparable to what the body naturally takes in, in the event of such monsterization, there is a very high possibility of becoming the same race as the one that was approached. In addition, when a man with a strong desire to become a woman becomes an incubus, he will change into the monster "Alp", but even in the case it isn't an "Alp", a phenomenon rarely seen in which he will change into another race that was approached at that time occurs. Also, men that wore an "Emblem of Satiation" in order to continue maintaining optimal nutrition by constantly taking in mana will become an existence that is always filled to the brim with mana, or rather, spirit. To monsters, it is always fresh and delicious, equal to walking around with a smell that can be said to be spirit itself floating about, and not to mention because it takes in all mana indiscriminately, allowing the use of magic including seduction magic as much as you would like, they become suitable prey that is said to be willingly fascinated and even come to desire intercourse from just the mana one is normally clad in. If you actually join together like that, because new semen continues to fill up no matter how many times it is squeezed out, no matter how many times ejaculation repeats the amount and quality of spirit is not reduced, in addition, no matter how much the male releases his spirit, since the semen for the next release is already filled at the moment of ejaculation, he will always be in a "backed up" state, which will continue to bring about further desire to put out even more. For that reason, the owners of this emblem on record have built up huge harems of gathered monsters. Furthermore, in the case of a monster wearing it it has the same effect, it will become possible to live without meals or joining with a human man. A record remains of an experiment carried out with a "slime", which mainly acts based on appetite, based on the idea that a certain human scholar focused on, where it may be possible to suppress the desire of monsters that act based on appetite if they are made to wear this, making them docile. As a result, as was surmised, the behavior of impulsively attacking men based on the appetite of the slime was suppressed. However, on the other hand, as if the degree of appetite was increased, the desire for pleasure and desire for reproductive behavior to make a child was strengthened, and it seems that she came to excessively prefer the act of intercourse itself. In other words, as a result of suppressing appetite, the more lustful nature and mind that seeks intercourse based on reason and thought for the sake of obtaining pleasure sprouted. In addition to that, along with a strong interest in intercourse with a variety of tastes, it is also accompanied by thoughts to pursue even more pleasure, and even the "desire to serve" men sometimes seen in monsters with relatively high intelligence was observed. Since there are no records of experiments remaining after the scholar was linked with the slime, it isn't certain, but it is presumed the same thing will likely occur even if you tried it with any species of monster. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire